Untitled Life
by Sly-Miu-Lurve
Summary: Mikan hasn't really grown up mentally though she might be 18 and starting college. And she fears her life is the worst. Will new experiences prove her right or will she finally find her own happiness.
1. Prologue

Untitled Life

.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice and I never will in this lifetime.

Untitled Life

**Prologue**

**_'Twas she, who embraced life with a smile._**

Life is difficult. The more you know this, the less difficult it will be. At least that is what our dear heroin thought. She had been waiting for a chance like this for a very long time. Finally, Mikan Sakura would be free, happy and be able to make lots of new friends. You see, she had been accepted to the famous, prestigious boarding school college, _Alice Academy _in Tokyo. Mikan's smile widened as she read the letter for the hundredth time that morning.

"I'll finally be able to live in peace. No more Permy for a step sister, no more of that stupid Youichi Hijiri as a step brother and also no more Jinno for a step father!!" Mikan exclaimed.

Life was finally rewarding her, until Sumire Shouda burst into Mikan's room. Mikan turned around slowly to see Permy glaring at her in her _pajamas_.

"Can't you shut up for once? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep because I am going to one of the greatest schools in history. Unlike you, I'm actually special."

Mikan knew Sumire better than she knew herself which is what happens when you have to live with someone for 10 years. So she knew that Sumire had a hangover from all that beer she had drunk yesterday at the party and Mikan had actually been kind enough to warn her. But who listens to her? The wall, maybe?

"I told you not to drink…… _Permy_."

"Oh, shut up. Don't you want to know what school I'm talking about?" The girl with seaweed hair replied, now bragging.

"Fine. _Where_?" Mikan asked sarcastically.

"Alice… Academy."

Mikan's eyes widened in horror and almost fell out of their sockets.

"Wh-at?" She managed to stutter, her happiness disappearing slowly.

"Daddy's going to be one of the teachers there," Sumire continued, completely ignoring Mikan's expression of horror. Now, the happiness was gone, all gone.

"Brother's coming as well," Sumire finished, closing the door behind her with a _thud_. That was all it took to make Mikan realize - life hated her... _a lot_.

Hi! As you can probably see, this is my first fanfic!! I know it's short but this is just supposed to be an introduction, so forgive me…… I hope I didn't waste anyone's time and if I did I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to! The first chapter will be up soon… Hopefully, some time this week?

I don't think I'll continue if no one reviews. Come on at least one itsy bitsy review... But maybe I shouldn't be hoping for a lot since this ain't no chapter…..

So… Review!! Please…

--Miu


	2. Chapter 1: I know

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and shall never in this lifetime

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice and I never will in this lifetime.

I would love to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed! I also want to thank My Hopeless Romantic! And now, let's present…

Untitled Life

**Chapter 1**

I know_  
__"The Light has gone."_

"I hate life and life hates me," Mikan muttered repeatedly under her breath as she took her luggage out of the car. The rest of her family seemed to be waiting for her which left her wondering why they even bothered when Permy dropped her luggage on top of Mikan's.

_"Great."_

They all started walking towards the huge building. Mikan was dragging her feet slowly. How was it that she had been so excited to come here and now – well now there was no excitement at all? Now that Sumire and Youichi were going, she was dreading her stay at the Academy.

"I want you to act like you and I are not related or that we even know each other, got it? I don't want to be humiliated by you," Sumire whispered in her ear.

"Clear as a whistle," Mikan replied sarcastically, not bothering to whisper. Mikan, for the first time, noticed there were two buildings and thus she became confused.

"How are we supposed to know where to go to?" she asked more to herself than to anyone else but Jinno replied anyway.

"It's supposed to come to you naturally if you don't know where to go. The doors will only open to those who belong there."

"How is that possible?"

"Yeah, how _is_ it possible?" Sumire repeated the question. "Is it magic?" Mikan asked, acting childlike.

"_Idiot_ – both of you are idiots."

"Hey!!" They both yelled at Youichi.

"How dare you treat your sister this way? She's the moron, not me!" Sumire exclaimed, pointing at Mikan.

"Shut up, _Permy_! At least I don't have seaweed hair!" Mikan retorted.

"Ugh!" Youichi turned around and stared at them strangely as if saying _'Are you both either crazy or what?' _

"What do you want?!"

"Geez— Take it easy. Both of you are a pair of savages."

"Humph." They grouched at the same time. Mikan let a smile take over her lips as she realized that they had both said the same thing. This was followed by more silence; leaving the members of the family some time to think.

At the moment, Sumire ended up thinking about Koko, her best friend in between hoping that Mikan didn't possess an Alice and being incredibly mad at her brother. Sumire was very glad Koko had never met Mikan because imagine the possibilities of what could happen. It would have never left her a chance to… She let a small, almost unnoticeable shade of pink, show on her face. For, you see, she had a really big secret that no one knew about; not even Koko, the Mind Reader. Well, except for Mikan who only found out during her mourning state when she wouldn't tell anyone what she was going through— She had decided to begin a hobby and it turned out to be _people watching_. The secret is something you probably already guessed. Yes, she is in love with him; her own best friend. But she would never admit it. This is why it seems like she is always mean to him. Mikan, of course, being the _people watcher_ she was, noticed Sumire's face and her flushed cheeks.

"Ah— So I will finally be able to meet the famous Koko," Jinno and Youichi walked right into the building, ignoring both of them, while Sumire turned around with a glare directed towards Mikan. Mikan's cheery mood faded right away.

"You think you're all that don't you? Don't even think about getting close to him. You'll just become a bother to him and humiliate yourself in front of everyone. No one will want to be your friend like last time. You'll be all alone again, huh? Is that what you want!? I don't think so!" Sumire's voice started to get higher.

"You always have to mess everything up for me! I wish you would just disappear! Everyone would always treat you better than me. So I… Just stay out of my life!" She pushed her and walked in, leaving Mikan standing there as each word clicked in. For once, Mikan hadn't heard the jealousy in Sumire's voice. In the end, the poor girl's heart felt like it had been pierced with an arrow. '_Why? I thought we were getting along.'_

_'I wish you would just disappear!' _Sumire's words echoed through her mind.

Mikan was standing, as still as a statue; unmoving. So still, in fact, that she didn't notice a certain someone bump into her. The contact made her drop the entire bag of luggage that she was carrying. Once Mikan had gotten the entire bag of luggage off herself, she saw two pairs of purple orbs staring at her. '_The girl's eyes look empty_— _but why_? _And she looks so familiar too_.'

Mikan looked at the rest of her figure. She had short black hair that, instead of making her looks tom-boyish, it made her look more graceful and sophisticated.

"Ho-Hotaru?" she whispered. '_No, that can't be her can it_? _Can it?_'

"What?"

"H-huh?"

"You called my name and I am responding like every human should. You're a moron."

"Hotaru, is that really you?"

"…" Mikan didn't notice Hotaru's icy cold stare.

"Hotaru, it is you!" As Mikan tried to hug her, there was a loud _smack_ and Mikan's eyes widened, tears threatening to fall down. She touched and started rubbing her cheek which was bright red.

"Wh-why, Hotaru?" Mikan stammered.

"Don't ever treat me like you know me. You're no one to me. Especially when you're not…." Mikan stopped listening to Hotaru. The world turned blurry to her and she didn't even see Hotaru brush past. '_Why Hotaru? Why?_'

Before Mikan knew it, tears had already started spilling down her cheeks. She slowly picked up the luggage and walked in a daze inside the building with her head down so no one would see her crying.

"I guess I should've known that she was never really my friend after all she said to me…"

"_Hotaru, my closest friend in the whole wide world is you!"_

_"What about you?"_

_"… Myself…" After that Mikan and Hotaru started to fight. Hotaru won as usual and Mikan started to cry._

"But even so…I still believed because…"

_"You're crying face makes you even less attractive to me."_

"But Hotaru said…"

_"When you smile, I always feel better and forget about all the bad things. So don't ever stop smiling…"_

_"Hotaru!'' Mikan runs and hugs her tightly while smiling very radiantly. _

Mikan dumped the entire bag of luggage in the lobby and hugged the closest thing to her… Youichi. He became very annoyed at once. Why was the brunette hugging him tightly and wetting his shirt with tears? But he noticed that something was weird because she never cried this bad since… the incident 10 years ago that changed her life. Mikan stopped hugging Youichi and wiped her tears. Then, she smiled a sad smile.

"I-I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to," Youichi's piercing green eyes continued to stare at her and followed her movements as she picked up her luggage, leaving Youichi standing there and walked away slowly like she was carrying the weight of the world.

'… _Interesting… _' He thought, as he watched her leave. Mikan took out a slip of paper with her new dorm room's number on it. '_I know…_.'

Meanwhile, Youichi was still in the lobby waiting for someone…

"You didn't say anything to Mikan did you, _Sumire_?" Sumire turned to Youichi in surprise.

"I-I…"

"You did, didn't you?"

"What does it matter to you, anyway? Who cares about her!? She's just a nuisance that bothers everyone!" Sumire yelled hysterically.

"Yeah, all I'm saying is that when you're angry, you say stuff you'll regret later on," Sumire just stood there, staring at him.

"If you break that girl, remember what I told you would happen," she clenched and unclenched her hands. "And don't come crying to me when it does," Youichi reminded her as he walked away. Sumire just stood there and gritted her teeth.

"_I know. I know_," the wind seemed to whisper.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry! I just love to procrastinate. I wonder if anyone will hate me after reading this. And you Faithy will probably think it sounds too depressing and stop reading it_… _

_Hi…hello…I like sweets…_Well if it seems too confusing and you want me to explain just tell me. I know. I know. IM A HORRIBLE STORY WRITER!! I mean look the chapter's TOO short!! Sorry. I didn't mean…. Blah blah blah…. I'm going to shut up now. Listen to Dancer in the Dark by the Rasmus. If you want to know why, ask me and I'll tell you… And I didn't steal anything… er… I'm innocent!! Please don't hurt me!!


End file.
